


Fire, Ice, and a sort of Lukewarm Water

by RedScreams (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Height Differences, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Switching, Taller Female, Threesome - F/F/M, alternating pussy eating, but it alternates, smaller male, there's some gentle femdom in parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: Agitated by his neighbors useless bickering over the changing weather, a young man sets out to bridge peace between two local nature spirits through any means
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Fire, Ice, and a sort of Lukewarm Water

For many centuries, the village of Middex was protected by a stable climate given by two separate forces of Nature. Warmth was given by Sumra as she galavanted across the village, allowing her heat to bring vitality to workers and sanguine energy to warriors. Other days were greeted by the aloof but healing Hydrette, as rain followed her stride and nourished crops while her snow dissuaded further battles. 

It was a cycle that the villagers used to, but advances in technology made men avaricious and more bloodthirsty. The two forces tried their best to catch up to humanity, but their efforts were ignored by leaders and mocked by citizens. Soon Sumra’s intensity caused crops to wither and men to drop under the sun, while Hydrette’s turbulence caused a flurry of rain and snow to fall randomly. It became a never ending circle of mutual distrust and anger, all while the village weakened.

A young farmer from the village named Luke had enough. Too poor and without a reliable future, he was unsure if the village’s land would still be there for the next generation to live off of. Tired of his neighbors’ fruitless complaining, he set out to make amends with the two forces. 

His desire was thwarted by the two forces never occurring together, lest a storm occur. Their contrasting attitudes would need to be quelled before any serious intervention happened. 

__

His idea was to predict when either would arrive and do various chores to ease their frustration. When Sumra entered the village, he offered activities to get that energy out.

“A tiny man like you can’t do half of my feats,” the large red woman with long blonde hair bellowed. “What makes you think I’d enjoy your challenge?”  
“I think you’re worried about losing to someone with my physique,” Luke quipped. “Unless you want a handicap for little ol’ me.”  
“Pssh! Some offer. But even the soldiers are too scared to confront me or deny what I’m capable of. I’ll give you this for your courage.”  
“Great! We’ll do a lap around the acre away from the others.”  
“Fine enough. And as a handicap…” She looked around and uprooted a tree many times heavier than Luke’s weight. “This should be fair, ya lamb.”

Luke gulped at her strength but was amazed by her effortless strength, helped by her mixture of feminine muscle and healthy fat. The race was exhilarating to Luke, but he could not catch up to Sumra. 

“Great round, puny one!,” she laughed mirthfully and patted him on the back, knocking him over. “Let’s do this again sometime, eh?”

_  
The next day, Luke put on his wool clothes to meet Hydrette while her snow followed her. She saw the young man shiver and wave to her but sauntered on her way, her pale cloak leaving a trail of ice. 

“Hey, wait!,” Luke shouted. “I wanted to talk to you!”  
“What for,” she muttered. “To belittle me? To blame me for so much? Go inside already.”  
“No, I mean it. I don’t want my village to suffer anymore. I’ll do anything if you help me.”  
“Self-centered, but honest. That’s a start.” She turned her head to him, her light violet face and icy eyes on him. “However, I don’t know what you could possibly offer me.”  
“I think I have some crops that haven’t been frozen or drowned.”  
“I don’t need food,” she said with annoyance. After a pause, she sighed listlessly. “Then again, not even I know what I need.”

She rested herself against a boulder, the sudden freeze from her ability caused her to slide before she composed herself. Hydrette’s eyes were lethargic as her fingers traced the stone’s indentations. 

“Maybe you don’t have to know right now,” Luke offered and knelt to her. Her tall slender frame looking much less intimidating this way. “Maybe I can just keep you company until you do?”  
“Hmm,” she thought aloud. “For now, it will have to do. But do not expect kindness so soon.”

He nodded, still shivering from her snowy effect.

“You are becoming as blue as me. Do not be a martyr. Find comfort elsewhere. I will think more about your plea.”

She left his sight and warmth eased back to his soul. With his heart no longer racing, he retreated and thought more about what more he had to do.

_

While slow, the progress was better than doing nothing. Luke was growing only more frustrated by his fellow villagers being complacent, and he felt a tinge of doubt with this plan. [Was it really worth the trouble? If the village itself didn’t change, then it would be a waste of time. On the other hand, he liked the forces as they were. Sumra was entertaining and gave him vitality. Hydrette made him more thoughtful and relaxed. If nothing else, he’d have company with otherworldly goddesses.

Luke got enough sense of Sumra’s patterns to meet her away from the village as they played more games. Sumra still called him scrawny for his short stature but admired his growing musculture. 

“Fantastic work,” she grinned. “I can finally see something resembling biceps, hahaha!”  
“Thank you for that,” Luke snarked. “Was there anything else you wanted to do?”  
“Nah, I can tell by your sweat, you’re near your limit anyway. Too much water off you, and you’ll remind me of the fussy queen.”  
“You know Hydrette?,” Luke blurted.  
“How do YOU know her?” Her face contorted in anger.  
“I-I wanted to help both of you out so my village wouldn’t have a drought. Or drown. Or Freeze…”  
“So you just want to please anyone who can help you? Pathetic.”  
“If it means not dying before my time, then yes!”

Sumra was struck by his assertiveness and dedication to his cause. Her face softened and went to a tempered yet noticeable frown.

“Besides,” Luke continued. “Why is she such a problem for you?”  
“She’s a moody, cold, hard to please crone!”

Picking his words carefully to not cause another outburst, Luke pondered and played dumb.

“Yeah, I definitely got that vibe from her. No emotions at all. None.”  
“Exactly!”  
“I’ll give her a piece of my mind and tell her what’s what.”  
“Ah, there’s that courage I admire so much! Good luck to ya!”

Sumra picked up Luke with ease and held him against her large bosom that made his body melt. She peppered him with hot kisses that disoriented him from the quick passion, and she let him down to compose himself. She waved to him flirtatiously before galloping off, his eyes mesmerized by her jiggling features.

_

Luke saw less and less of Hydrette outside of freak occurrences, making it harder to predict when or if she would arrive. He waited at the outskirts near the woods to find her, but to no avail. He felt a chill as he neared a part of the woods that had no leaves on its trees. He ambled through an opening and cautiously searched for her. But as he went further, he slipped on a sheet of ice hidden by fallen leaves. He fell over and knocked his head on the ground, lying there motionless.

Darkness was his only vision for the longest time, but slowly his senses came back to him as his ears heard rustling and the crunches of snow. His eyes blinked slowly until his eyesight saw himself off the ground with no legs, causing him to jolt and freak out.

“Relax.” A familiar voice told him. “Your legs are still attached. They are just dangling.”

He calmed down and saw around him, with Hydrette clutching him at her side as his feet dragged through the snow. His consciousness let him move his feet on their own, albeit shakily. Hydrette saw him stir and placed him near a tree for him to lean on.

“Are you that foolish to come into the black forest by yourself?,” Hydrette held her nose up. “You are lucky I had found you at all.”  
Luke waited until his body warmed up to speak. “Kinda. But it’s that urgent. I need you to make peace with Sumra. For my people’s sake.”  
“There goes the delightful thought of you wanting tea time with me. And I have no interest in speaking to her again.”  
“Again?”  
“We were familiar, yes. But those times are long gone. I no longer have to deal with her brash remarks, her bloodlust... “ She sighed, which in turn made Luke groan. “Yet she was also a free spirit and had passion for so much.”

Luke was sensing something deeper between the two, and he felt he was closer to fixing all their problems.

“What if I helped you two patch things up? Like how it was in the old days?”  
“Oh, they could never be the same. They were truly special times. And after meeting you…” her eyes softened. “I believe I need more than fire.”  
“What do you me-” 

Luke was cut off by Hydrette bending down and kissing him on the lips. It was a long, slow, but sensual display. Her lips were soothing and cool, making him dazed in romantic ecstasy. She ended the kiss and looked at him dreamily. But in an instant, she grimaced and clutched her chest.

“I’m sorry, human! It was an impulse! I didn’t mean to be so rash and intrusive!”  
“Hey it’s… It’s alright,” Luke was still calm from the action. “You’re a good kisser, too, by the way.”  
“Ugh,” she scoffed, but had no real venom behind it. “You are as romantic as she is.”  
Luke shrugged with a smile.  
“But because I admire your sacrifices, I will attempt to help you. To see if these bridges can be mended.”  
“That’s all I ask. Thank you, Lady Hydrette.”

She gave a slight smile as he walked off, with Luke kicking leaves to the side to avoid slipping again. He felt a jarring set of emotions toward the two women. They appeared to former best friends, or even scorned lovers. Yet he felt something different from friendliness over them. It was like lust but something more. But he did not deny he found both very attractive. Sumra’s sun-beaten body with womanly heft and Amazonian muscles, yet her vivaciousness and eagerness was equally arousing. Hydrette’s exotic cold skin and slender curvature was helped by her mysterious yet principled mentality. And he was certain both felt attraction for him, egocentric thoughts aside, and perhaps there was a way to satisfy everyone.  
__

After enough predictions from the local weather mage, he was able to meet up with the two on a remote area with no one else around. It was tense at first, Sumra seething as Hydrette frowned stoically. Luke, feeling a mixture of temperatures, made the first comment.

“So,” he hesitated and rubbed his neck. “What’s the first talking point?”  
“It oughta be her lightening up!” Sumra fumed and pointed.  
“It should be her needing to be soothed,” Hydrette crossed her arms.  
“Excellent start,” Luke quipped. “Look, I’ll just be honest.”

The statuesque women looked at him as he gulped.

“My village… really does not have much time left. My people won’t do anything but argue. And at this rate, the more you two come in, the more our crops will die. Even if we move, what about that area’s nature gods and if they’re pigheaded? If there’s anything, ANYTHING, I can do to please you two so you can kiss and make up, I’ll do it.”

The two looked at him and to each other.

“Some way to, y’know, get out that frustration. Even if I have to bear it all.”

They nodded. Sumra grinned devilishly, and Hydrette bluntly ordered him to take off his shirt. With coyness, he took it off slowly and tossed it aside, covering his chest in fake embarrassment. They saw his chest and arms, a mix of soft youthfulness and manly physique, appealing to both goddesses.

“A bit unfair to watch a guy undress but keep your clothes on, eh?”

Hydrette stared at him but Sumra stripped off her fur barbarian clothing as her buxom chest revealed a pair of head-sized breasts. 

“The time for diplomacy has ended!” she roared as she pounced on Luke, kissing and nibbling on his neck. 

His body was assaulted by her hot breaths and primal moans as she left every bit of his body affected by her marks, leaving him into a pile of mush. Hydrette still observed, her poker face hiding whatever intimate thoughts she held. But Luke was too drunk from Sumra’s fiery kisses on his belly and the warm fondling on his chest, sweating from the heat of the moment. His moans were higher than he wanted them to be as she bit more of him until she removed his trousers.

“Cute squeals,” she smirked. “You sure you’re a guy?”  
He grew flustered and remarked, “Really know a way into a guy’s pants.”

She removed his underwear and pulled on his dick, causing him to writhe in a mix of pleasurable pain and just pure pain. Sumra only laughed as she jerked him off, making his member longer. Her words and face brought out a competitive side and he grabbed her large tit and tweaked its nipple. She yelped in surprise and grinned again, pouncing forward to manhandle him and get him under her clutches as she pinched his own chest in sadistic revenge with a free hand.

“Heh. Cute that you think you could get one on me. Some man.”  
“I’m telling you to knock that off.”

She was on his back and leaned her arm back to spank him as he strode on top, cackling all the while as his butt reddened. Hydrette’s amusement dropped at the display and frowned at Sumra’s cavalier ways. Luke himself also was getting irritated with her behavior even if he didn’t mind the feeling of being under her. Once she was gloating and slowed down, Luke loosened himself and escaped her. Sumra was caught off guard and he climbed over her to place his hard-on over her mouth.

“Hey, dirty playing!”  
“I thought you said it was okay for you to have a handicap,” he smirked.

She growled before opening her mouth and taking in his dick, with his legs resting on her arms. He felt she could easily toss him aside with her size, but she was quick to submit for now. Must be her admiring his boldness. In any case, he plunged further into her as he quickened his thrusts into full face fucks, pulling her head to move it in-sync with his movement. 

The wet sound of her tongue with her guttural “glrk” voices got him aroused and he moved one hand behind him to tweak her nipple. Sumra’s eyes rolled back out of acceptance and began fingering herself from the sight and sensation of a smaller man being so assertive. He finished as he scooched backward and placed his dick between her boobs and thrusted. Her pillowy mounds did their trick as he came in them and on her face, Sumra’s face showing barely concealed satisfaction.

“That’ll give you some chest hair,” she laughed. “But while you get hard again…”

She pushed him down and sat on his face and rapidly rode it as a tit-for-tat, though Luke certainly didn’t mind even if she pulled on his hair. Hydrette softened up and caressed her sides as she delicately disrobed herself, watching the young man lick his way out of a tricky spot with no reservation. The elegant woman felt perverted watching the display, but she was mesmerized by his tongue lapping up the thicker woman’s pussy. Luke noticed this and sped up by licking Sumra’s clit, until she quivered in delight.

“I’d say,” Sumra panted. “Fair’s fair. You want a turn, queenie?”  
Hydrette frowned. “I have a name, brute…”  
“Yeah yeah.”

She got off him with a victorious grin on her face, playfully slapping Hydrette on the back as the latter stared daggers at her. Hydrette huffed and got up and fully disrobed herself. In a stark contrast to Sumra, Hydrette was slender with long legs that were almost removed of fat and muscle. Her hood was removed to show short dark-blue hair that did not sway at all, but stayed perfectly in place. She walked to Luke with steady motions, in a way where he could not tell if it was shyness or perfect control. He grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her down to his level. They slowly had another long kiss, but Luke felt a desire to tenderly kiss her cheek and neck, being rewarded with soft but audible moans.

Luke no longer felt hot, he instead felt his energy slow down. He still had lust for her body, but his gut told him to be patient. He groped her chest and sides tenderly and kissed her perky breasts, her erect nipples driving him to take them one at a time. He left a trail of kisses down her sleek body until he got to her crotch, fondling her boobs in the meantime.

He went down on her with controlled passion, licking and kissing her folds as she lay down on her back to give him more room. Hydrette’s legs shivered as he continued his servicing, inserting a finger as he felt her getting wetter. Her moans were still quiet and he aimed to change that as he took turns licking her pussy, nibbling her thighs, and kissing her clit. Along with his finger gaining speed, the rest of his actions got her to grit her teeth until she orgasmed.

She breathed heavily despte her muted reaction, but Luke felt pride. He got on his knees and presented his dick to her entrance. Hydrette only nodded as he had to go-ahead to go inside. It was soothing to touching warm about her, even if it was still cooler than it should’ve felt, and he eased himself into thrusting inside her so her body could get used to it. His thick dick sliding in and out of her without damaging anything, and she enjoyed the rhythm his fucking had. 

Not wanting to just penetrate, he leaned closer to her to suck her boobs before kissing her. His body now in a mating press position, her legs wrapped around his waist as she embraced this affection. Herer body took in faster and harder thrusts, with faint moans being momentus signs as far as Luke was concerned. He went as fast as he could until he was close, feeling the warmth from her surprise kiss and embrace. His last thrusts were disastrously close to cumming inside her until he willed himself to exit and to instead jerk off on her flat belly.

He panted from near exhaustion, but he felt satisfaction from making Hydrette smile with her teeth showing. He looked over at Sumra who had been seething with maturbatory fury from her angry fingering. Luke needed to think quick as he couldn’t keep going back and forth.

“Hey, so,” he began. “To save my body, maybe we could just pleasure you both at the same time?”  
“I am not doing another act with her,” Sumra chided.  
“Agreed for once,” Hydrette stated, wiping the semen off.  
“Pretty please?” Luke gave puppy dog eyes. “I’ll make you two feel even better~”

The two women looked at each other again for a moment.

_

Luke found himself sucking on the two taller women’s breasts in alternating rhythms while using his hands to grope the untouched ones. He went from kissing to licking sucking on them, Sumra being audibly amused while Hydrette snickered. His head lowered as he nibbled and licked Sumra’s large belly and Hydrette’s smooth one until he was at his knees.

He took turns eating out both women, looking up at them with eager eyes. The sight of Sumra’s breasts and belly hanging was as lovely as Hydrette’s slender model frame. He engorged himself on the two as though he was dying of thirst, eating out Sumra with vigor and licking Hydrette with care to her love zones.

A moment later he was fucking Sumra as she was on her knees, mesmerized by the waves of her ass with each thrust. Hydrette was behind Luke as she tweaked his nipples and nibbled on his neck, surprising him with this amount of control. She caressed his balls and whispered flirtatiously to him to spank Sumra. He complied and was given a loud moan in return, boosting Luke’s male pride. He also felt the progress in mending the pair’s relationship from Hydrette’s comment.

He was later on his back with Sumra striding his face and Hydrette riding his dick. The inverted spitroast was heavenly to him, and Sumra equalled that pleasure in her facesitting as he spanked her several more times. Hydrette’s ride made her focus her movement on her hips, leading her to get maximum pleasure with little energy lost. Sumra’s panted whines were heating up Hydrette’s heart, loving this vulnerable side. Hydrette’s assertive movements and confidence likewise cooled her head. 

In the throes of passion, the two locked eyes until they kissed each other. Sumra’s movements were slowing down and being more careful as Hydrette was speeding her riding. Tasting and pentrating their combined wetness stirred Luke as his tongue and dick went deeper, both women moaning in relief as they orgasmed together. Luke in turn thrusted a few more times until he came inside Hydrette, who was too hot to notice. The two breathed heavily before kissing and groping again, until Luke tapped Sumra to get off and let him breathe.

_

The three lay down, both women around the smaller man, as they all had their fill of stress relief. Sumra’s wide grin and Hydrette’s gentle smile were effective signs of his progress, not to mention two pairs of breasts around his head.

“So what will you two do now,” Luke asked.  
“Hopefully ,ore of this in the future!,” Sumra chortled.  
“Yes well,” Hydrette cut in. “This will make working together more possible.” She looked at Luke. “But you do realize your villagers must also do their part.”  
“You mean get them to fuck you?”  
“No.”  
“She means to stop messing around and do real action,” Sumra chimed. “We’re not your babysitters.”  
“Right, yeah. At least I’m hoping they’ll make use of this peace.”  
“I’m sure they will,” Hydrette insisted. “If they’re as ardent as you.”  
“I don’t know about that… but thank you,” he blushed.

The two took turns kissing him before kissing each other. They closed their eyes in peaceful rest, but Luke’s eye shot out.

“Wait, Hydrette, I came inside you!”  
“I’m a goddess, Luke of Middex. I may not even be able to have the offspring of a mortal.”  
“Aren’t you a goddess of fertility for crops,” Sumra added. “Why not humans?”  
Surprisingly, the ice queen merely shrugged. “Then you’ll have to take care of our demi-god son.”  
“Yes, ma’am!”  
“Good boy~”


End file.
